


Unusual Snow

by Tutti_writes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Forgive me Kubo, M/M, POV Hiroko, Short, Soulmates, Yuuri is a grief baby and I will die on this hill, but really if I fucked something up tell me, enabled by zjo, grief babies, no beta we die like men, slight mention of death, slight mention of grief, sort of written between scenes, soulmates by weather, was supposed to be for soulmate week but here we are six months later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tutti_writes/pseuds/Tutti_writes
Summary: Life and death both spun their thin threads of fate in the tumbling, chilling winds that brought snow to Hasetsu.orYuuri and Victor soulmates from Hiroko's perspective
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 20
Kudos: 70





	Unusual Snow

**Author's Note:**

> 18oi I love you and I miss you. <3
> 
> For zjo and all of you

Quilted beneath a sheen of white nested the magic that embraced Hiroko’s world. Whenever someone shivered from the frost, Hiroko felt warmth. Each frozen flake that accumulated beneath her feet reminded her of the weather that glittered alive in the genes of her soul. Life and death both spun their thin threads of fate in the tumbling, chilling winds that brought snow to Hasetsu.

Yuuri arrived on the cusp of an unusual snow. Years ago, perched with her knees on the flattened pillow in front of the _butsudan_ , hand running gingerly over her stomach, Hiroko opened her eyes and smiled warmly at her parent’s photo staring back at her. Hiroko loved the simple embellishments embroidered on the hutch like doors, the subtle and shining adornments on each riser set between two pots full of wide purple flowers that served like pillars on either side. The familiarity and ritual bandaging the pang of grief drumming in low hard snaps in her chest.

One tear drop fell from her blinking lashes, framing her round cheek wet. Before another could fall, she felt a wiggle to her side and looked down as Mari attempted to still herself the very best a six-year-old could, brushing her toes together and twirling the crimped strands of hair beneath her finger in a way that reminded her distinctly of the way her mother always did the same as she made _katsudon_ in the kitchen. In her womb, a not yet birthed someone kicked.

“It hasn’t done that since you said we wouldn’t be able to see grandma and grandpa anymore.” Mari pointed out the window as a smattering of snow pelted the window.

“Mmmhm,” Hiroko agreed as she collected Mari into her lap. “Where we live is warm. We don’t get a lot of snow. But that’s why when it comes it is so special.”

“Tell me why it’s special.”

“Again?” Hiroko asked, gently brushing the unruly bits of hair from her eyes to see the pleading shine that confirmed Mari indeed wanted to be told another time. “Okay. When snow comes, special things happen. Your great grandmother used to say she never would have met your great grandfather without an unexpected snow leading them to the same grocery for warmth. Snow is what made your grandfather and grandmother meet, and what let them pass together peacefully. It is how I met your father. Snow, in our family, means…”

“Soul mates?”

“Yes, and many other things, too.” She winced as a sharp throng of pain shot below her belly.

“Like what?”

As the snow turned into a wild white flurry, a more pressing twang of pain hit Hiroki and she called, “Toshiya! It’s time!”

**

Twenty-three beautiful years were filled with many more snowfalls, but none as glistening as the morning Hiroko first saw Yuuri’s warm brown dewy eyes for the first time. Yuuri’s arrival home in spring brought her enough joy to overfill the onsen but not enough for a single snowflake, though she had wished Yuuri could find his smile again. Every time he rushed to the Ice Castle, she pleaded silently _Kamisama_ to bring him back his joy.

“Kyushu faces a sudden cold wave. It was to be a good day for viewing cherry blossoms, but there was a massive snowfall.” The newscaster reported over the television as Hiroko collected plates from the diners, shuffling in bounced step to return them to the kitchen.

On her way back out to the hall, the chime jingled as the entrance door flew open, bringing a bristling wind whipping around her. Strands of hair flew askew, the hem of her burgundy apron flying upwards as she twirled about until she stopped on heel to admire the seemingly silver specter that appeared in doorway.

As she adjusted to the blinding light of the sun reflecting off the new breast of fallen snow, the specter took the form of a man, tall with hair so fair it caught a glittering silver that matched every poster Hiroko ever helped Yuuri hang in his bedroom. To his side sat a panting dog that could be twelve of Yuuri’s newly departed poodle, Vicchan. She’d have to compare photos later.

The man lifted his hand from where it sat scratching the dog’s head and waved, “Hello, I’m Victor Nikiforov. I’m going to be staying here while I coach Yuuri!” Even with Victor’s thick foreign accent, his smile illuminated the entire room. “Does it usually snow in April?”

“No, no! No snow! Very unusual snow! You must bring it!” Toshiya responded brightly, cackling.

“I should go get Yuuri up.” Hiroko said to Toshiya, humming as she turned. “It snowed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Your reads, comments, and kudos are amazing and I love every single one!  
> Tutti  
> Just a teeny tiny brain cleanser while I switch to Yuuri's POV in Synthetic: Defective which a new chapter will hopefully be coming soon!!!
> 
> If you'd like to read more from me, my YOI Scifi Synthetic, you can find it here:  
> [Click Here For Synthetic ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830661)
> 
> My husband and I have started a Café discord for all the things and fandoms we love. If you are over 18, please come by! br />  
> [Coffee and Tutti’s Love Cafe ](https://discord.gg/5AYe8jp)


End file.
